The aim of this project is to identify the relative role of various mechanisms operative in the production of experimental allergic encephalomyelitis, a model of autoimmune disease. The immune response to myelin basic protein is being assessed by measuring antibody and in vitro proliferative responses in various strains of mice. The chemical components of myelin basic protein responsible for disease production, T-cell proliferation, and reactivity with antibody are being studied. In all of these studies there is focus on the relationship to the host genetic background.